Warm Like Honey
by Fluro-Green Skittles
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has begun a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy over the school year. James, who is not just his brother behind closed doors, doesn't know what to make of this. Mostly angst-free and better written than this summery. Warning for incest. A.S.P/J.S.P, A.S.P/S.M, eventual A.S.P/J.S.P/S.M and mentions of J.S.P/OC. Sorry the summery sucks, promise the story's better!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a billion other things I should be doing, not least another fic I really ought to update. This is a bad idea because it will be multi-chartered, which is a commitment I don't need right now and may lead to disappointing more people because I have a habit of going for months without updating, plus I normally avoid pairings that already exist, but I have no choice but to write this. I just read another Albus/James/Scorpius fic (albeit only as two separate pairings and not together) and it was really dark and angsty and even though it was well-written I really needed something with a bit more of a happy ending, and bits of this were coming into my head like I was reading it, so its practically already writing itself. The main pairing in this is James.S/Albus.S, so obviously warning for incest. This relationship is established, but for those like me who cant stand established non-cannon, there is a flashback of sorts to its beginning. Eventual sexual situations (potentially with threesome) so don't read if you're a kid or don't like this idea. I clearly don't own Harry Potter and feel like its kind of sad if you can't figure out that J.K Rowling has better things to do with her time than write fan fics that are (in my opinion) just the right side of perverted. Congratulations if you got through my ramblings so far and without further ado I present to you some fluffy, smutty unrealistic goodness to cure my dislike of angst.**

* * *

James smiled against his brother's lips, already on his before the door had even swung completely shut. God he had missed this. The last time Albus had been home over the holidays was Christmas and that, in James' opinion, was an excruciatingly long time. He yearned for the previous school year, his 7th year, when they had been inseparable even during term time. He missed scoffing down his dinner to allow them time to meet unseen in the room of requirement afterwards. He missed stopping midway down an empty corridor to pull his brother behind a tapestry if the Ravenclaw said said something too adorable to ignore and he simply had to kiss him. He missed sitting with him by the Black Lake, hands touching, just this side of brotherly. They had only had one year like that, and James thought it a shame.

'Mmh', the noise from Albus brought James back to the present.

He reciprocated with a moan of his own and wound his arms around his brother's waist. Albus was having none of it, impatient after their months apart, and pulled James' hands away from him long enough to tug both of thier shirts up over their heads. Then Albus drew James back towards him, the elder's hands snaking back to their previous position, tugging his brother closer. A gasp as their kiss became more heated, something hard pressing up against James' right leg, the taste of Albus on his tongue, unchanged since the last time, the burn of skin on skin. He was lost in it.

'Boys! Food's ready!' drifted up from downstairs.

These words meeting the ears of two teenage boys usually elicited a quicker reaction, but it took time for them to pull apart, breathe, recover, wait for the earth to stop turning quite so rapidly. It was always like this, like emerging from warm water. They hadn't said a word to each other since Albus got home, hadn't needed to. Now, the younger's voice was slightly husky as he spoke.

'We should head down... I'm starved.'

The second part an afterthought, pretending the interruption didn't matter. A halfhearted laugh. A nod. Pulling their shirts back on disappointedly. The door creaking open. Slow steps down the stairs. Hands clasped to the last moment, trying to hold their little bubble. Reality seeping in.

The meal was nice and the evening passed in the joyful, easy, familial way that it always did when the children returned from school. Albus moaned about exams, although they all knew he could have passed them without any of the extra effort, and in any case the bookworm enjoyed studying, for which James teased him, ruffling his hair. Lily brightly recounted anything and everything that had happened with her friends since last holidays, the others nodding and drifting in and out of actually listening to who had a crush on who, who joined the quidditch team, that hilarious incident in potions and that pointed hat she had seen someone wearing that was horribly out of fashion. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, remembering their own time at Hogwarts like it was yesterday, focusing on the good bits and recounting stories the children had heard a thousand times before, unable to help themselves.

James liked this almost as much as the alternative reality in his mind in which he was still in his room with Albus. Almost, but not quite. It was good though, being with his family. What he felt for Albus, what they did together, it didn't mean that they weren't still family. And yet, when Harry turned the conversation to Albus' 'non-academic' activities at school, what James felt was far from brotherly protectiveness.

'So, Scorpius Malfoy hey?' Harry said unsubtly, kicked under the table by Ginny for it.

They all knew about it. Albus had written to tell them a month ago, and Lily had seen it firsthand. For their parents at least, that had been how Albus had come out, which was more than James had done. As far as the family were aware, James had no interest in boys, although to be fair he _did _like girls as well. Anyway, they were all well-aware of Albus' blossoming relationship with the young Hufflepuff boy. James had even seen them through the window while collecting his siblings from the station, kissing before they got off the train. Now Albus just blushed and nodded shyly. He had been nothing close to shy earlier that day when James had seen them, their kiss not even vaguely chaste and James had felt two conflicting emotions simultaneously and in equal force.

The first had been jealousy. It wasn't the idea that Scorpius could touch Albus in a way that he couldn't. From the beginning of their relationship, Albus had been eager and persuasive and far less hesitant than most 15-year olds. Things had been fast-paced and intense; passionate in a way that was only augmented by the forbidden nature of their attraction. James had had Albus so often, in so many ways. They had given each other everything, and he couldn't see how it could be possible for Albus to find more with someone else. Perhaps it annoyed him a little that Scorpius could show it, walk around with the dark-haired boy on his arm and kiss him passionately on a train filled with people. Perhaps it bothered him that Scorpius could tell anyone he liked that Albus was his, by choice rather than by birth, but that wasn't it either. What really made James' blood boil was the idea of having to shears him, share Albus. His Albus wasn't just his anymore, and that drove him crazy. Someone else knew what he smelt like, the feel of his skin, the little gasps he made if you kissed him just a second too long and he forgot to breathe. Someone else knew that intoxicating taste, the pressure of Albus' lips on his mouth, maybe on other parts of him too. Perhaps someone knew what it was like to hear James' little brother say 'I love you', which he knew from experience even before they were together was one of the best things in the world that you can hear. His voice would go quiet, hushed but not shy, still so sure of himself just like he was with everything he ever said, so well-thought out and breathtakingly honest, and when he had finished saying it your heart stopped for half an instant and you felt something warm like honey in your throat. Hearing those words was something that James treasured more than anything and he could barely conceive the idea of the boy saying them to somebody else.

He had to make a conscious effort to remind himself that it was just like Caroline. They had been together for almost a year now and Albus had never breathed a word of complaint, but it was hard to think of it as the same thing. He wondered if Albus had ever been jealous like this. If he had, he had hidden it well. James didn't love Caroline, not like he loved his brother, but she was so important to him. She had been his friend for so long and when she started to laugh when he spoke, a different kind of laugh, to smile whenever he looked at her and bump her hand against his when they were walking side-by-side, he had begun to see her in a different light. He hadn't thought it over really, but that was James, ever impulsive. He had just kind of blurted it out, wondering aloud what it would be like if she were his girlfriend, and just like that they had become a couple. He liked being with her, introducing her as his girlfriend, hearing people ooh and aah over them, people their own age calling them 'cute together' and older relatives discussing their wedding and children. He liked kissing her and holding her hand, not just because it was public but because of the way it made her smile and, consequently, made him smile. They hadn't slept together yet, she said she wasn't ready, but they'd been close and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. That wasn't unpleasant. What he had with Caroline was different from what he had with Albus, but it was still something.

He imagined that what Albus and Scorpius had was different too, so how could he judge him for it? He never felt guilty for betraying Caroline's trust. What he and Albus had was so far from expected that it felt almost as though it had been left out of the rulebook for cheating in relationships, a loophole of sorts. It didn't feel at all like the same thing, and besides, he was with Albus first. He knew that Albus felt the same, and had no fear that guilt would make him want to call it quits now that he was with the Malfoy boy. If guilt was going to be a barrier for either of them, they would have never let it get to this point. He never felt guilty about being with Caroline either, because it was never hidden from Albus and he knew that the other boy understood. That in mind, he reminded himself that he couldn't let it bother him that his brother had done the same.

And so, calmly, James turned to the other emotion that had overcome him upon seeing the two boys locked together: lust. Seeing his brother's lips connect with the handsome blond boy's had made his stomach flip. When the young, sophisticated Malfoy had wound his arms around the other's neck as though they belonged there, he had felt a warm constricting in his chest. As he had watched their mouths open naturally in unison, no hint of persuasion, and seen just as flash of Albus' tongue he had held back a groan and felt himself get slightly hard. Seeing Albus like that was a completely different experience to doing those things with Albus himself, because when you are that close there's only so much you can see, but from a distance, you can see everything. It didn't hurt that his little brother's boyfriend was absolutely stunning either. James decided that, while both were dangerous, this emotion was the healthier of the two and so he decided to focus more on that than on his jealousy. He imagined over again what it had been like to watch them and let a smile creep over his lips, unnoticed by his family who had moved onto a new topic of conversation over desert. He decided that it mightn't be such a bad thing if Scorpius wanted to visit over the holidays, or that his brother seemed to have no fear of PDA. He could make this work.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, the boys lay in their separate beds and waited for their parent's voices to die down. This had become almost tradition on the first night of holidays, and James wished for the thousandth time that they still shared a room like when they were children.

As he lay there, thinking of Albus, James let his mind wander to last summer holidays. It had been carefree and perfect, as though the two could freeze time. A few weeks before it finished, Albus had celebrated his 16th birthday. A week later they had counted their first anniversary, leaving to the 'house of a mutual friend' for the night (which was really a hotel) and spending the whole day locked together with barely the space to breath. They had been stuck in their own little fantasy world. Albus used to say 'I wish you weren't my brother', but James never wished that. That was just one more way in which Albus was his and he loved the sound of it. Their closeness as brothers was as real as their closeness as lovers, and completely different. James loved everything that made him close to Albus and wished neither away, just that they could have both acceptably at the same time.

The night before school started they had been in Albus' bed. They hadn't even hidden James' presence in the room, just rigged up a mattress on the floor for show. Their parents rationalised it easily. After all, the boys had always been very close, even if they had fought in childhood as all siblings do, and this would be their first year apart since Albus started school. They had lain together until morning, limbs entangled, neither able to sleep, muttering every now and then 'What am I going to do without you? How the hell am I going to survive a whole term?'. Less than a fortnight had passed before James asked Caroline to be his. It didn't fill the gap, just added something more to a different part of his heart, potential for a new hole in the future. From thoughts of this beginning, his mind shifted to a different one; thoughts of when it all started between he and Albus.

* * *

'_James? James, what are you doing in here? It must be 1 in the morning! I was asleep.'_

_'No, you weren't. School starts in just over a week. I know you, so don't try to pretend you weren't reading over your new textbooks to get ahead on your studying, nerd.'_

_The insult was said in jest and Albus blushed, but smiled. That smile that had been driving James crazy, more so than usual, for perhaps a month now. He felt his stomach twist. His little brother was so beautiful, so forbidden. He stumbled towards where the boy was sitting up in bed, his feet moving without his permission. The 15-year-old looked up through hooded, tired eyes, widening as James drew close enough that his brother could smell him._

_'Are you drunk, James.'_

_'I'm 17, I'm a big boy.' he giggled a little, 'I can look after myself and its none of your business!'_

_'It is when you come bursting into my room at some ungodly hour.'_

_James smirked at the word ungodly._

_'You see, I had to take my mind off something, which drinking is typically supposed to do. Turns out, though, it doesn't always work that way. Sometimes it makes you notice the problem more instead, stops you from repressing it, so I figured the only thing left to do would be to address the issue myself. And you're the issue, so here I am addressing you', he sniggered again._

_'I'm the issue?' Albus sighed, 'What did I do this time?'_

_'Oh don't pretend you don't know. Don't pretend it wasn't on purpose! You're doing it right now, looking so goddamn adorable, smiling at me so innocently, watching me with those big, round, fuck-me eyes!... Don't gasp like you never heard me swear before, you're 15 now, not some little kid, and you can bloody deal with it. Don't act like it's all such a surprise! Bet you thought it would be funny, didn't you? Let's make James feel twisted and wrong, let's make James feel things he's not supposed to feel, let's make him think it's all in his head. Please! You're shirtless far too often for it to be an accident, and always staring at me, letting me catch your eyes on me. Don't think for a second that I don't know you planned this. Don't pretend you didn't mean to make me feel this way. Well there you go, it finally got to be too much. Is it as hilarious as you imagined, little brother?'_

_'I hadn't thought about it.'_

_It wasn't a lie. Albus had never considered that James would ever notice the looks or the subtle flirting for what they were. That's not to say they hadn't happened though. It had started about two years previously, when Albus was 13. Of course then it hadn't been sexual. He hadn't even thought of it as a crush. All it had been was an admiration which he hadn't known at first was a little more than brotherly. He had wanted to be just like James when he was younger, but as he grew he was happy just that James could be James and he could be near him and watch him being so brilliant. Then it had turned to a curiosity. What if James got a girlfriend? He knew right away that he would be jealous, because he didn't want James to care about anybody more than him. He didn't want to share their time together. Then, as he grew a little more, he had begun to think of other aspects to this hypothetical situation. What would it be like for her when James kissed her. He imagined that James would be as flawless at kissing as he was with everything else. Then it had grown to another question; what would it be like if James kissed me? And Albus had found it more and more unbearable to be close to James without touching his cheek and drawing them closer together until there was no space to breathe. He found it impossible not to stare at James, anywhere and doing anything. Then another question, what if James got a boyfriend? Would he bring him home to their family, looking so proud to be with him, making Albus' blood stir because it was just one step closer and so much easier to be jealous of a boy than a girl? Would they share an armchair in the lounge room and fall asleep there, James' legs draped over his boyfriend's like he and Albus used to do when they were younger and stayed up late watching a film. Would Albus be able to pretend it was him, if he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, whenever the two kissed? That's about when the dreams had started, and from there he had stopped worrying about it and just revelled in the ideas. Just the previous night, in bed, he had let his fingers drift between his legs and stroked himself, softly muttering his brother's name. That hadn't been the first time._

_So yes, he'd thought about the things that James was implying, but he'd never once tried to seduce James like the 17-year-old was suggesting. His brother had clearly noticed his feelings and become annoyed by them, calling them 'twisted and wrong'. He had now come to accuse him of trying to make James feel the same, clearly unsuccessfully. Albus couldn't even imagine trying to put this confusion onto James as well, but clearly his brother had misinterpreted his intentions. He was just about ready to reinforce his denial and put James to bed, hoping his drunkenness wiped his memory, when the conversation took an unexpected turn._

_'I kissed a boy, Al, did you know that? Aaron Pike, sixth-year Slytherin, just before school finished. He kept looking at me, smiling at me a bit like you do, except that he meant it of course. His smile had a bit more Slytherin in it though, and I could see in his eyes exactly what he wanted from me. Why wouldn't he, I am the most attractive guy in my year after all. Hell, I'm probably the most attractive guy in Hogwarts at the moment! So I knew what he wanted and I gave him just that. I didn't say a word except that he should meet me on the fourth-floor corridor after dark, and when he turned up I kissed him. I only kissed him, mind, nothing else, but not like Mum and Dad kiss either. You understand? It wasn't anything you'd want a child to see. And the whole time I was doing it I was thinking of you, pretending it was you. You see what you do to me, Al? God, I love you so much!'_

_Albus was stunned, could barely move. He knew he shouldn't do anything. He shouldn't confess his feelings and definitely shouldn't act on them. He should remind James that he was drunk, send him to bed, have a rational talk about this tomorrow when the other boy had sobered up. The Ravenclaw in him reminded him of this and kept him still for a moment, but James' next sentence broke his resolve._

_'I'm so sorry Al, I know it's all some big joke to you, but I can't help it. I want you so bad Albus. Can't you see how badly I want you? I need you. All of you.'_

_'Yes,' the younger murmured before he could stop himself, 'I see it. I feel it too.'_

_And there were no more words. Albus knew that it was wrong, not in the least because his brother was drunk. He was taking advantage and he knew it, but the emotion in his brother's eyes was real. When they kissed, it was like nothing either had experienced and they both knew that that was what they needed, always. That night it wasn't gentle, it was hard and rough, desperate and physical. The emotional side of things would come later, the caresses and the talking, but for now this was exactly what they needed. _

_James woke up beside Albus, their clothes in a messy pile on the floor. He felt his swollen lips with a tongue that still tasted of Albus and looked over at the dark bruises on his brother's neck. Their eyes met for just a moment and both boys smiled. They had barely stopped smiling since._

* * *

While James lay in the dark reminiscing, Albus was doing some reminiscing of his own. He had, of course, begun by thinking about James. More specifically, he had been thinking in great detail about everything he wanted to do to James to express exactly how much he'd missed him, but his thoughts took a turn remembering the unreadable expression on James' face when their Dad had mentioned Scorpius. Surely James wasn't jealous. He must know that it was the same as he and Caroline!

Except Albus knew that it wasn't exactly the same, because James didn't really love Caroline. He liked her and genuinely enjoyed being with her, but he didn't love her. Albus, on the other hand, was definitely in love with Scorpius. They hadn't been friends to begin with, not 'sworn enemies' like their fathers, but not friends either. But there was just something about the boy. Something that Albus couldn't get out of his mind. It was almost like it was with James, but not quite. He didn't know it was possible to feel this way, this strongly, about two people at once, but he could hardly chose one over the other. It wasn't until he had started to feel this way about Scorpius that he had become thankful for the taboo nature of his relationship with James. James had once called it a loophole, referring to Caroline and himself. It wasn't like in another relationship, where you had to make a choice if you fell for someone else, or at least that isn't how Albus saw it. James had barely crossed his mind the first time that he and Scorpius kissed. It was different.

They had been made partners this year in their shared potions class and the two acquaintances had begun to talk, to get to know each other a little, move one step closer to friends. Over the last semester, they had begun to spend a little more time together outside of class, wandering the grounds now that the weather was a little better, studying together in the library or staying back after a quidditch match between their houses. The blond was a true Hufflepuff, unfailingly kind. He was always cheerful, his smile lighting up rainy days and the warmth of his presence making Albus feel safe and comfortable. Every day Albus inched a little closer to falling in love with him.

It was after a quidditch game that their friendship had turned to something more. They were sitting alone together in the empty stands, hands almost touching, just a little closer than normal. It was a beautiful day, but everyone had gone to the castle to celebrate the Ravenclaw victory. That's the thing about Hufflepuffs, they don't mind losing and are always happy to join the congratulatory party, and they have an uncanny knack for finding food and decorations. And so it happened that the two were left alone together and silence had fallen comfortably on their conversation. Suddenly, Albus had turned to Scorpius and said something rather unexpected and out-of-place.

'I'm gay.' He blurted.

He hadn't meant it as a line. It didn't mean anything at all in particular, only that the two friends were still getting to know each other and this was just one more thing to know. But the smile on Scorpius' face said something different when he nodded and said 'mm-hmm, me too.' Just like that they were leaning into each other, not knowing who started it, Albus unaware that he even wanted it until that moment, and their lips were brushing together in a light kiss. From that point, they had fallen easily into being a couple and, despite being a Hufflepuff, Albus found that Scorpius also had a side to him that was not quite so innocent and gentle. He had written to his family not long after it began, partially to let James know and partially to inform their parents. It had felt wonderful to finally be able to tell them something.

Now, the head of a red-haired woman in her early forties popped around Albus' doorframe.

'Dad and I are off to bed.' Ginny told him, 'Be good and don't stay up too late. It's good to have you home!'

Albus waited 10 minutes before heading to his brother's room. He'd very much like to hear from someone else exactly _how _good it was to have him home.

* * *

**Sorry about the going-nowhere ness of this chapter, but I'm the sort of person that really needs a background story. I promise there is an actual sex-scene in the next chapter for those of you holding out for one :) [but not until I get a review though, because I have another story that people actually do want me to update which I'm ignoring for this, so much as I enjoy writing it I don't want to be doing it just for me, that's why this is on the Internet in the first place...]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next bit, as a result of the recent review. See? I always keep my promises and reviews make me work faster, whether its been a day or several months since the last update. I need to know that the 'views' it says my stories are getting are actually people reading them, rather an opening them, reading a paragraph or two and changing their minds. Anyway, enough with the insecurities! On with the story! **

It took Albus maybe thirty seconds to get to his brother's room and have the door shut behind him. This perhaps wasn't quite the feat it sounded, though, as their rooms were right beside each other, connected by a wall. He saw the former Gryffindor lying in bed, but knew that he wasn't sleeping.

Albus walked over quietly, passing by the light-switch on the wall without a second glance, not bothering to turn it on. It wasn't about being ashamed. He knew he perhaps should be, but he had never been ashamed of the way that he felt about his brother. Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to see James eyes, half-lidded as he hovered over him. Sometimes, he revelled in the muscles of James' arms, taught as he held himself up, his skin shining with sweat. As far as Albus was concerned, there was little I this world more beautiful than his brother, in almost any scenario but especially when they were together as intimately as this. Perhaps there was nothing more beautiful. Perhaps Albus would never see anything that pleased him more, but tonight he wanted to leave the lights off.

Without the light, it was a different experience entirely. It wasn't about blocking out his sight but rather, as though blindfolded, heightening his other sensesThe knew his brother better than he knew himself sometimes, but this way he could memorise him- by scent and sound and feel. This way he could re-learn everything about him, only to remember than he already knew.

On nights like these, they were silhouettes dotted against the shadows, shapes moving in the dark, and Albus got to experience James in a way that was different and special. Every smell was James, his scent already filling Albus' nostrils from the other side of the room before the smells of sweat and sex had begun to seep from him.

On nights like these, the tastes mirrored the smells, but a thousand times enhanced. Beneath his lips, Albus would find heaven in a billion sensations. Nothing tasted better than his brother's tongue pressed against his own, or when he ran his mouth over collar bones, a chest, a stomach, licking and sucking. Sometimes, Albus would take his brother into his mouth and keep him there until he finished, swallowing everything when he came, and would be rewarded with a taste that was so uniquely James and so wonderfully perfect. He lapped it up.

On nights like these, every touch exploded like fireworks against Albus' bare skin. His brothers's lips would be chapped as they pushed harshly onto his mouth, his neck, everywhere. James' fingertips would be rough as they stroked over his thighs and back, burning like fire, scraping against him, grounding him. But the backs of his hands would be soft on his cheek, caressing him, and he would know that however animalistic it sometimes seemed, every movement was born from love. He saw nothing with the lights off, and every touch was a beautiful surprise.

On nights like these, his ears became his eyes and he saw his way by sound. He would hear James' little breaths and throaty moans in a way that he didn't under the harsh, artificial light. Albus would hear his brother sharply inhale, or listen to his heart speeding up, and know that he was doing something very right. They spoke more when it was like this as well, as though to reassure each other of who they were with and that they were still there. Tonight was no exception, and James' voice now cut through the darkness like a kettle poured on ice.

'You move too slow, baby brother! Get over here so I can show me how much I missed you!'

Albus hated it when James called him that, preferring to ignore that element of their relationship. But could read his brother well and saw his reaction whenever either of them mentioned it. Whatever made James happy made Albus happy, and so he ignored the unwelcome reminders, even when they stabbed his chest sharply like now, and chose to focus on the rest of the sentence. Sometimes he even called James 'brother' himself, wincing as he said it, just to watch the older boy shiver and grin. So he didn't ask him not to say it now, although he was tempted. Instead he merely said 'not as much as I missed you, I'm sure', and made his way over to the bed.

He lowered himself onto his brother, who had already pushed his blankets aside, and connected their lips for the first time since before dinner. Just like that, both boys lost the ability to think clearly and any thoughts that may have been beginning to swim inside their minds fled them immediately. Both were lost in the sensations. It was ravenous in nature, quick and harsh and deep- wonderful.

James grabbed Albus' hips and pulled them down closer to his own, grinding them down shamelessly and desperately. Soon, Albus was performing the action well enough of his own accord and James was able to move his hands to the boys shoulder blades, still bucking his hips frantically against his brother's.

Both boys soon grew tired of this however, no longer children tentatively experimenting. This is when they almost simultaneously decided to shed their clothes, laughing genuinely into each others' mouths as they did so, drunk on each other. It wasn't easy to remove clothes in the dark. It was hard enou to take off your own, let alone somebody else's- especially if that someone else couldn't seem to keep still. This just made it better for Albus though, more exciting, more of a challenge. This delayed it just a few seconds longer, teasing him, and made it that much better when he began to feel his brothers's bare skin beneath his palms and, in turn, his brother's hands on his naked body. When they had first started doing this, excluding the first time and all the urgency it entailed, they had been carful with the clothes, sometimes going as far as to pause to fold them and place them on a chair or table- more to ease Albus' conscience than for James, who was messy by nature. Now they threw them anywhere and enjoyed the treasure hunt when it was over. It wasn't worth stopping for.

Albus took his mouth off James' lips and smiled breathlessly down at him. The elder's eyes were wide and shining, pupils blown. His lips were red and glistening with saliva. His face was less round than it once had been, more angular.

'I really did miss you' he breathed, 'not just this, although I definitely mossed this, but just everything. You have no idea!'

His brother was looking more like a man every time he saw him, Albus mused. Not that he himself didn't look like a man, he was nearly 17 after all, but with James it was different. He was always smiling and always looked so young, but perhaps that was just around Albus, but now, smiling or not, he looked grown-up. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and this wasn't some teenage thing. He was a grown man, an angel, and this was very real.

That thought in mind, Albus ground down his hips once more, causing the other boy to gasp, and connected his lips to his brother's neck, sucking a mark onto it. From there, he moved down to the collarbones, then the sternum, then lower, grazing his teeth over James' abdomen. The Gryffindor was more than happy for this to occur, leaning his head heavily against the pillows, until his little brother's lips began to tickle the hair above his groin, alerting him as to where this was going.

'No, Al.' It took almost all of his self-control to get those words out, 'Not tonight. I can't wait, not any longer than I have already. I need to be inside you, right now! Not in your mouth either, but really _inside_ you!'

Albus was quick to accept this and return his mouth to James' neck as the older boy rolled them over, now hovering over his younger brother with a smirk, now muttering a spell to wet his fingers, now inserting one into the other boy's entrance.

The preparation was quick, both boys far too impatient by now to waste time on that. On finger, two, three, spreading them apart to make room. James didn't tease, didn't wait to find Albus' prostate and give him a preview of how it would feel. He would find out soon enough. This was an annoying but necessary step beforehand, but for them it wasn't a real part of it, not on nights like these.

Soon enough, the elder was burying himself inside his brother, sinking quickly deep, fully sheathed before the younger had time to register what was happening and open his mouth in a brief mix of pain, pleasure and surprise. But that passed quickly and in seconds he had his legs wound tightly around his brothers's back, thrusting up against him with just as much enthusiasm.

The two moved together with practiced synchrony, a symphony of shallow gasps and low groans. Their skin slid together and Albus buried his face in the crook of his brother's shoulder, breathing him in. It was dark, hot, made up of smells and noise and touch and taste, no need to see. It was perfect, and they were climbing together, each hearing in the breath of the other just how close they were, each willing himself to outlast the other by a fraction of a second.

James couldn't help what came out of his mouth next. He was almost delirious with pleasure, thoughtlessly speaking his mind. He didn't say it angrily, rather curiously, and Albus could hear in the tone of his voice that, beneath perhaps a hint of jealousy, the idea was only making James more turned on. His sentence paused occasionally to allow for a slightly harsher thrust of his hips.

'Is it like this with... Scorpius? Does he make you.. uhh... feel like this? I bet he isn't such an innocent little... Hufflepuff once he's got you naked! Nobody could be... so innocent after... mmm... seeing you like this. Bet he feels so good inside of you!'

'You'd love to hear about it, wouldn't you?' Albus responded, catching on, 'Want me to spell it out for you, describe everything in detail.'

James nodded eagerly, his mouth practically watering, but Albus remained silent for a long while. When he did speak, it was only to say 'You feel good inside me, James, nothing could ever feel like this.' With that, he connected their lips for a final time before reaching his climax. The feel of Albus tightening around him was all it took to send James over the edge soon after.

They fell asleep in each others' arms without another word between them. They knew they would have to be up early in order to go back to their own rooms. They knew James would have to cast some spells to clean up the mess, but right now it wast important. All that mattered in this instant was that they were together again after so long apart, and that they were in each others arms. Sleep was falling onto them both and they let it wash them away.


End file.
